Cards
Guide written by gay monster dad. = Preamble Hello and welcome to my guide on Cards in Siralim 3. This guide will provide you with information on what cards are, how to get them, and what they all do. Since cards are inherently rare, this information is not easily obtained within the game - thus I have collected the information and provided it here to save you some trouble. ''There are a handful of cards that this guide does not contain information on - this is due to the difficulty of obtaining them, and therefore obtaining information on them. These blank spots will be updated as I acquire the information. This guide was last updated on 12/01/2018 and is current as of game version 1.2.4.'' The Basics of Cards What are Cards? Cards are very rare items that confer permanent benefits to the player just by having them in the inventory. There is one card for every creature in the game - there is a chance every time you slay a creature that it will drop its card if you do not already have it. This chance can be improved by raising your knowledge rank with the respective creature, though it will still remain low, even at S-rank. Cards obtained from creatures within the same species will have the same effect as each other (with a few exceptions) - these bonuses stack with each other; so the more cards you obtain from a particular species line, the stronger the effect will be. It should be noted that you are very unlikely to come across cards before you've finished the main storyline - while it's certainly possible, there are much fewer ways to improve your odds of card drops before the game opens up post-storyline, so if you haven't finished the main quest you shouldn't concern yourself too much with getting cards yet. How do I get Cards? As mentioned before, the main way to get cards is to simply slay creatures - every time you do this, there is a very small chance its card will drop. This chance is improved if you have a higher knowledge rank in the creature, though it still remains fairly low. There are three other ways to improve the chances of a card dropping - the first is to obtain achievements. Achievements grant Achievement Points, which improve the chances of any rare item dropping; cards included. The more achievements you have, the better the odds. The second way is to visit Itherian Realms that have the "High Card Drop Rate" property. As you might imagine, cards drop more frequently in these realms, so you should finish all the battles within the realm to maximize your chances of getting a card. Do bear in mind that it isn't a ''massive'' boost to your chances, just a noticeable one - don't be too disappointed if no cards drop in one of these realms. The third, and arguably most potent way is to obtain the talisman known as Brode's Last Laugh. This upgradeable talisman grants an extra 1% chance for cards to drop per level, and when upgraded to level 100, grants a chance for random cards to be found in treasure drops. This is by far the best way to get cards for rare or special creatures that are not regularly encountered, in addition to the the talisman having no limit on how far you can upgrade it. Unfortunately, this talisman can only be found very rarely in treasure - there is no easy way to get it beyond improving your treasure drops with other talismans and hoping for the best. Once you have elevated your odds of finding cards in any way of your choosing, a good way to obtain cards for specific creatures is to use the Divination Candle obtained from improving your reputation with Surathli to Exalted to create Charms for that creature. Charms can be used in a realm to summon five packs of creatures containing nothing but that creature - then it is just a matter of killing them until the card drops. Do bear in mind that even with drop rate enhancements, this can still take quite a while depending on how your luck decides to treat you. Cards can also be purchased from the Shady Dealer, but given his entire stock is completely unreliable by design, you might have to sink a lot of resources in to get them. Creature Cards =